


Learning Curve

by Selah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, changmin the kinky, discussion of rope bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd just wanted to learn, what was so wrong with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written some time ago under a different psuedonym for 30_emotions@LJ, for the prompt restlessness. Which is partly why Changmin is so young in this.

“You're pacing, you realize that, right?”

Changmin huffed but took the hint, flopping down onto the couch next to Yunho. He even managed to stay there for a whole two minutes before he was on his feet again. Back and forth, no particular reason except that he couldn't stand just sitting there waiting for doom to be handed out. Of course that was part of the torture process, making them sit in a dull and sterile conference room while the powers that be decided their fate.

“For the love of GOD, Changmin, SIT DOWN! You're making _me_ jittery,” Junsu blurted into the weighted silence. Changmin blushed and flopped down next to Yunho again, firmly telling himself that this time ... this time he would stay seated until their manager returned.

It even worked ... for a whole five minutes.

“Augh! Yunho! Make him stop already!”

“I'm sorry!” Changmin whined, annoyed at his own tone. “I can't help it! I hate just sitting here and not knowing what's going to happen next!”

“Yeah? Well maybe you should have thought of that sooner,” Yoochun muttered, discarding yet another magazine with a disgusted huff. “Like before you got caught having kinky sex with some guy none of us even know.”

“There was no kinky sex!”

“Min....”

“I have never had sex with that guy in my life! He's not even gay! The only reason I know anything about him is because we met in a forum.”

“A forum for sex,” Yoochun pointed out.

“A forum for rope bondage, which is a perfectly legitimate erotic art, thank you!” Changmin protested. Why did everyone have to assume that bondage always led to sex? It wasn't even like he found it that arousing, more of an academic interest, really.

“Like it matters,” Yoochun muttered. “Need we remind you that you're barely even eighteen. And this guy is what, forty? Forty-five? Do you not see the massive levels of wrong here?”

“I. Was not. Having. Sexual. Relations. With. That. Man!”

“Okay, Minnie, okay, we believe you,” Jaejoong said, capturing Changmin with an arm around the shoulders while simultaneously shooting Yoochun a vicious silencing glare. “But you have to admit ... it looks bad.”

“I know and I'm sorry, _umma_ ,” Changmin murmured, wilting slightly into Jaejoong's chest. “I never meant to hurt the band by this. I just ... wanted to learn. And he was willing to teach me. If either of us had realized....”

“We know, Minnie,” Jaejoong soothed. “It'll be all right, you'll see. You're just going to have to be more careful in the future.”

“I _was_ careful,” he muttered, pouting in spite of his better intentions. Jaejoong's laugh was soft, gentle, teasing without malice. But at least it _was_ without malice. At least Jaejoong understood.

“Maybe you should leave the learning up to Yunnie? At least for now....”

“Jae!”

“I ... I guess,” he reluctantly agreed, ignoring Yunho's blustering and Junsu's knowing smirk. He didn't like to think that it was necessary, but maybe it was. Just for now, though. And anything Yunho learned, well, he was sure he could learn to enjoy extracting that knowledge from his boyfriend.


End file.
